044. The Butler, Wailing
The Butler, Wailing (その執事、哀号, Sono Shitsuji, Aigō) is Chapter 44 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary In the discussion with all the guests, as promised, Arthur Conan Doyle became the leader of them all. He says, according to the original scenario, it was only Sebastian Michaelis who was capable of killing Patrick Phelps at the time. The main issue is that they cannot find the key to the Earl's bedroom. Karl Woodley, Irene Diaz, Grimsby Keane, Lau, and Ran-Mao stay in the guest room, with the remaining people joining Ciel Phantomhive and Arthur to go to the cellar, where Sebastian's corpse is lying with the others. Their main goal is to find the key, which may be on Sebastian's albert (watch chain). On the journey to where the corpses are, it was revealed that Charles Grey was actually scared of ghosts (invisible things). When they arrive, they find Sebastian, whose body is wet. Baldroy comments that the roof must be leaking due to heavy rain. They take off Sebastian's black coat to search further, bearing no results. After finding nothing, they go back to regather with the other guests. Having an idea that the key might be in Sebastian's bedroom, a group goes to search there. Sebastian's room is very spacious and sparsely furnished, which makes searching easier. The other servants and Ciel all remark that they have seldom been in here. The room turns out to contain very few personal possessions; this leads to some musings on the butler's mysterious past, and Ciel recalls that, at the time of their bargain, he didn't ask, or care whom Sebastian had worked for before. Ciel finally searches Sebastian's cupboard, in which, it's revealed, he keeps about a dozen cats. Ciel's allergy becomes too active, causing him to sneeze, and he is forced to leave the room. As a result, they find nothing, so they decide to check on everyone's baggage. When Mey-Rin checks on Irene's baggage, she finds a bottle of red liquid, which is possibly blood but forgets her suspicions after seeing Ran-Mao toying with underwear. Finnian and Mey-Rin arrive to say that they would search outside, in the middle of the storm. Although Ciel had forbidden them to, they insist, which makes Baldroy chase them out in the rain. Ciel sighs and does nothing. Baldroy chases after the two, but Mey-Rin refuses to go back. Mey-Rin and Finnian explain that they do not know where the key is, so they insist to search in any case before getting swept by the storm. Though then, Baldroy forbids them to, saying that Sebastian would even be sad to watch them suffer. Mey-Rin says that they have to do their best to serve the young master and Sebastian, as they had rescued them from their paths. Baldroy lost friends in a war; Finnian was a failure of an experiment; Mey-Rin was a sniper. In the servants' sight, Sebastian was a true leader of theirs. Later, Tanaka arrives with an umbrella and tells the servants to come in before the storm gets heavier. The servants found out that the food stocks are empty, as Charles Grey eats a lot. Meanwhile, Ciel and the other guests discuss the events, when Lau explains his idea of a thirteenth person. Lau said that the person should not be far from the mansion. Right after Lau says it, a great knock from the cellar door is heard, and Lau says that it is possibly the thirteenth person, who should not exist. Characters in Order of Appearance *Charles Grey *Mey-Rin *Baldroy *Finnian *Ran-Mao *Lau *Arthur Conan Doyle *Ciel Phantomhive *Tanaka *Irene Diaz *Grimsby Keane *Karl Woodley *Sebastian Michaelis Navigation es:Capítulo 44 pl:044. Ten kamerdyner lamentuje! it:Capitolo 44 Category:Chapters Category:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc